


The Show

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ballet, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, interpretive dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan is performing his solo ballet piece tonight, to a song called 'You Ruin Me' by The Veronicas. This is the moment that Phil realises something he should have seen all along.





	The Show

"Good Luck" Phil smiled, stepping forward to close the gap between himself and his best friend and wrapping his arms around him. Tonight was the night that Dan had been working towards for the last two months, there was no way in hell Phil was going to miss it. Dan had been dancing since he was very young, even before his passion for acting kicked in as a child. He just seemed to have a way _feeling_ the music in a way that Phil hadn't really experienced before.

Dan chuckled slightly but it was impossible to ignore the red tint to his cheeks that was now showing up beneath his costume make up. They pulled apart and Phil went to try get a seat in the front row, in the middle as Dan had requested. Why Dan wanted him to sit in a specific seat made no sense, but apparently it made the performance look more complete than from the side or an awkward angle. So Phil wasn't going to complain. He sat for thirty minutes watching the other performances that came on first. Dan had withdrawn himself from the group numbers for this showcase due to the fact his solo was so powerful, so both he and his tutor had agreed it would be better to focus on his solo and then the girls wouldn't complain about him 'pulling focus' from them. Phil had always found that a little funny, that all of the girls were so intimidated by Daniel freaking Howell's ballet that they'd prefer if he didn't dance with him. 

The girls all bowed to signify that their group performance was finished, which cued the audience to clap as they trotted off of the stage. Phil couldn't help but feel the pride radiate through him when he realised that it was his _best friend_ performing next, the performance that would close the show and be the last thing imprinted into the audience's minds. Phil swallowed thickly, how did Dan manage to stay so composed under that pressure? He was quickly pulled out of his reverie by a single figure emerging onto the stage under a single spotlight.

Dan had his arms down by his sides until the first few notes of the track sounded, immediately moving to hold his arms out to his sides and move beautifully to the music. Phil watched on transfixed. The incredibly tall, lanky and usually awkward boy that he knew was now... well.. still incredibly tall but he was also graceful and elegant. The dancer completely making use of the stage as if he owned it, as if this were _his_ show and that everyone only came to see him. As Daniel glided seemingly effortlessly across the stage Phil couldn't help but hold his breath. This was no doubt the best performance he had ever seen Dan do, he was putting 110% effort into this, feeling every word and becoming one with the music, almost as if he were writing the song with his movements. 

It was then that Dan chose to look at Phil, the amount of emotion in his eyes as if he were about to burst into tears in seconds. Phil felt that strong urge in his chest to protect his friend and never let him go. Never feel any of this negative emotion ever again. Phil wanted to pull Dan into his arms and hold him forever.

 _Forever_.

Phil's blood started rushing painfully around his body, becoming dizzy and less aware of his body. His brain trying to show him what his life would be without Daniel Howell in it, the boy who he had been best friends with for eight years. The same one who had grown into such a good, kind and beautiful person. A single tear fell from Phil's eye and he couldn't bring himself to wipe it away. Eyes still focussed on the boy on the stage who's performance was now coming to an end. A boy Phil now realised he couldn't live without. The boy Phil realised he was in love with. 

When the music came to an end Dan stopped motionless on the stage, before returning to a neutral position and bowing his head. The audience were on their feet in seconds, clapping so loudly that it echoed in every corner of the auditorium. Phil couldn't help but let all of the tears he had been holding onto for seemingly years fall. He didn't understand how he didn't realise he was in love. He had been since they first met. Dan came running the second he saw Phil's tears, almost flying off of the stage exit and through a door at the side of the room that Phil hadn't even realised was there. Seconds later Dan was holding him tight. Cradling Phil protectively, like a mother would hold a new born baby. Shushing him and completely ignoring the crowd around him. 

"Phil what is it?" Dan tried, his voice struggling to sound due to still being out of breath. After what felt like a lifetime, he heard the sentence he had been hoping for, for eight years. 

"I love you, Dan"


End file.
